This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Bused electrical centers for various electric and hybrid electric vehicles can include electric filters for filtering switching noise that is created by a power inverter and transmitted over the electric bus. One electric filter currently manufactured by the assignee of the present application includes a plurality of capacitors having leads that are pre-set over an insulation displacement connection (IDC) terminal, the leads are then press-fit into the IDC terminals and the leads are manually soldered to the IDC terminals. While effective, the assembly and electrical connection process is labor intensive and is associated with significantly long cycle times. Accordingly, an improved bused electrical center is needed in the art.